


Don't leave me here

by BloodyBrokenAngel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comatose state, F/M, Hospitals, Miss Pauling is hurt, Poor poor scout, She hurt real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBrokenAngel/pseuds/BloodyBrokenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout had never liked hospitals and he had just found out one more reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me here

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Let me see her. Let me freakin’ see her!”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Please Snipes. Please just let me go”

_Beep. Beep._

                                                                                                    ************

Sniper didn’t want the boy to go. He didn’t want to let him see her at a time like this. Sniper never really cared about the loudmouth Scout, but he knew this would break him. In the end, he had to let Scout go. It might have been those pleading eyes or the pitiful noises he was making, but overall Sniper knew that there was no stopping someone to get to their loved one.

                                                                                                   **************

Scout had never liked hospitals. Truthfully, he had never been in them much. When he was younger they didn’t have enough money to pay for the bills to be there, so he had learnt to patch himself up to avoid ending up in one. Whenever he had to visit them though, he hated it. There were so many emotions running in the pristine white walls, and everything was so sterile. Just a swipe of disinfectant to wipe the death away.

As Scout walked into the room that contained the most beautiful woman he had ever known, he found a new reason why he hated hospitals. All of his energy left him, as he saw her lying on a stark white bed. He sat down heavily in the seat beside her, still warm from an occupant before him. She must have had so many people love her, but how would he know. He never asked.

“Hey… Miss Pauling…”

It felt weak in his own ears; his own voice which was usually so loud felt a million miles away. She has always left him with a loss of words.

Her face was pale with sickly yellow bruises staining it against the white bed sheets; her usual full hair in a messy array and laid flat under her head. Her normally adorable glasses were gone, sitting on the bedside table beside her. Scout watched as the machines helped her breathe, he wasn’t entirely sure what everything was doing. He was no medic, but there were so many tubes in her and all he could feel was guilt bubbling inside him. Everything else in the world became numb. How could the world keep turning when Pauling was like this?

Miss Pauling looked like a wreck and Scout couldn’t do a blasted thing about it. He wished he had been freaking there, he could have protected her. He could have… he could have…. But he didn’t.

He looked back over to the table beside her; there were a vase of flowers beside her and two cards. One contained a series of get wells from all of the mercs and the other was a simple card from the Administrator saying to get well soon. Scout didn’t know the woman behind the microphone very well; he didn’t need to except she had always been kinda scary to him. If Miss Pauling had gotten close enough to get a card from the older woman than he just knew that she was something special indeed.

He put the card back down from where he had picked it up and looked back to Miss Pauling. The steady beeping in his ears telling him she was still alive. He leaned over from his seat and carefully held her hand in his. It was light to touch as he placed his finger over her pulse point. A light steady rhythm appeared under his fingertips, it reassured him more than the machines ever could.

Scout looked back up. He didn’t know what to say, for once in his life he didn’t have a thing to say.

“We never got to go on that date, hey Miss Pauling” he blurted out. Oh now he felt stupid but he gotta roll with it though.

“Ya know I would have taken you to somewhere real fancy like. Not somewhere over the top like Spy would do, just something nice to treat a beautiful woman like you. I would probably have no idea what any of the stuff was on the menu and would probably bluff my way through it and say ‘oh yeah I totally know what a…a… whatever fancy food it is’. Hah, I don’t even know what any of the names are now. I would suck balls at it then.

Oh…sorry my language. I just…I would just want to treat you right” He frowned at himself.

“Ya know I would try my very hardest to make sure you had a good time, ya do know that right. I’ve never done that with anyone else. All I ever wanted was for me to have a good time, but with you it would be extra special.

Heh, I don’t even know if you can hear me. All of this is worthless now, but if you do hear me please tell me when ya wake up. I haven’t heard of anyone remembering what they hear but I’ve seen some weird shit and this seems pretty normal to that. I just… Miss Pauling please wake up. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

With that, Scout didn’t make another word that night. He sat and waited and never let go of her hand. When sleep came to greet him, he still wouldn’t move and just laid his head on her bed and closed his eyes. His hand never left hers, the steady beat of her pulse between his fingers giving him the reassurance that he was allowed to sleep. She was still alive in his hands. He fell asleep to the beeping of machines and the beating of a heart. Wishing that his dreams would give him peace and his heart would not break further. Wishing that when he awoke the world would have one extra healthy woman. He was too awesome for this and well, so was she.  The world deserved to give him this or so he thought.  

                                                                                                              ******************

Sniper walked into Miss Pauling’s room the next morning to retrieve Scout, except he could not bring himself to separate them. Scout was lying slumped against Pauling’s bed, his head against her leg. One arm was curled under him while the other held her hand. Even in sleep never letting go.

Sniper left the room, not wanting to disturb them. He swore that he had seen a ghost of a smile on Miss Pauling’s lips, but he shook his head from the idea. It was impossible in her condition.

Simply impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna drop this here. I haven't read over it so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
